Itinerario infinito: decadencia
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Loki se ha quedado sin camino y pronto se agotará su tiempo también. [Esta historia participa del Desafío semanal #1 del "Torneo para obtener el Mjolnir: ¡Demuestra que eres digno!"]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Marvel. Yo solo profano. Soy Luna la profanadora (?)

* * *

 **Itinerario** **infinito: decadencia**

. .

« _Qué tarde es_ » pensó, de pie frente a la inmensa claraboya de la nave. Percibía la ominosa energía aproximándose a través del espacio, lograba que la reliquia azulada vibrara en consonancia con sus propios nervios. Lo hacía sentir enfermo.

―¿No te parece, Heimdall, que el tiempo corre más rápido?

El vigilante movió fugazmente sus ojos del negro horizonte para voltear a verle con un aire cansino muy patente.

―No es el tiempo, no todavía. Eres tú. Te precipitas. No necesito ver lo que te empeñas en ocultarme para saber que eres el culpable ahora y que serás el culpable de la desgracia futura.

―Y aun así no se lo dices a Thor ―apuntó al esgrimir media sonrisa.

―Thor no necesita que se yo se lo diga —le contestó del modo más enigmático, con el único propósito de irritarlo, pensó Loki—. De cualquier forma, no es algo que pudieras evitar aunque lo desearas, ¿no es así, dios del engaño?

La maligna sonrisilla de Loki perdió fuerza y en sus entrañas la aprensión se instaló definitivamente. El Tesseracto volvió a agitarse. Loki debió reunir todas sus fuerzas para no llamarlo, aguijoneado por el pánico. A decir verdad, poco importaría porque Heimdall lo sabía todo y no haría nada.

―¿Sufriré?

―¿Un _no_ te aliviaría? ―Loki no respondió―. Sufrirás hasta el último momento. La gema te va a consumir, él se va a encargar de ello.

―Es lo justo, ¿no? ―comentó usando una nota alta de sarcasmo. Levantó el rostro y dio media vuelta pero no caminó de inmediato―. Aunque es un error.

Heimdall no se alteró.

―¿Qué clase de justicia sería la ideal, según el dios traidor?

—Según yo —sugirió Loki—, la justicia ni siquiera existe.

Había sido una lección aprendida desde su niñez, cuando él debía esforzarse el doble por algo que Thor recibía gratuitamente. Pero eso era pasado, y conociendo parte de su futuro, apenas importaba ya haber sido el príncipe a la sombra de un gran rey.

¿Había sido príncipe alguna vez siquiera? A veces le costaba recordar cómo se sentía.

—Hay una gema también en ti —sentenció Loki, todavía dándole la espalda a Heimdall—. ¿Cuándo comenzarás a huir?

—¿Huir?

—Serías un portador muy idiota si permites que la obtenga.

—Mi destino está tan sellado como el tuyo.

Loki sintió una mezcla de pena e hilaridad. La intempestiva aparición de Thor zanjó la conversación y atajó su latente pánico.

—¿Limando asperezas, mis amigos? —La voz de Thor era ronca pero jovial.

Alegre tonto, cómo seguía envidiándolo aunque el trono de Asgard estuviera reducido a aquella patética silla.

—Estamos cerca de volvernos íntimos amigos. Honestamente, no creí que tuviéramos tanto en común —se mofó al mismo tiempo que la máscara que usaba exclusivamente en presencia de su hermano se posicionaba en su rostro.

La máscara de la excelente mentira, la que hacía doler cada músculo de su cara, la que le causaba la impresión de estar a punto de saltar en pedazos.

La máscara de la vergüenza.

* * *

 **N/A** : La nueva y súper mejorada Torre Stark (el foro en esta plataforma, no el edificio -ex-propiedad de Tony) ha abierto un nuevo torneo y toca escribir fics cortitos para deleite de las masas (ajá sí) con la finalidad de vencer. El límite de palabras supuso un enorme obstáculo una vez comencé a desarrollar la idea, pero creo que logré que tuviera un poco de sentido al menos. Temporalmente ubicado tras la destrucción de Asgard y antes de la aparición de Thanos. Me dejé llevar por la teoría de que Heimdall posee la gema de ¿el alma, según recuerdo? Bueno, tal, una licencia que me he tomado.

Lo revisé una sola vez e igual se me escapa algún errorcillo que corregiré mañana con más calma (y una conexión a internet menos estúpida)

Palabras: 498

Ya sabéis, el rectángulo mágico de allá abajo espera vuestras impresiones.


End file.
